Magia Blanca
by Miyeel
Summary: Taiga se ha ido a Tokio justo antes de las fiestas, dejando a Daiki en medio de un berrinche. Omegaverse. #AmigoSecreto2017 Saomine Daiki


_**Escrito para Saomine Daiki.**_

 _ **Saomine Daiki: espero realmente que te guste, me salió más cursi de lo que esperaba y siendo honesta no me manejo muy bien en el omegaverse (vamos, que el género y yo apenas nos vamos conociendo) y si mi cerebro explotaba ya con los donceles (si, así de antigua soy) imagínate con esto, así que toqué el tema muy tangencialmente, sobre el comportamiento del niño... pues esta basado ligeramente en el comportamiento de mi hermana menor, una pequeña mocosa egocéntrica y mañosa (la amo, lo confieso), en fin, dejo de desvariar, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Mucho Aoka para ti este año.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS GENERALES:**_

 _ **Este es un fanfic yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta, ahórrate el disgusto y no lo leas.**_

 _ **Es OoC, creo que esta muy claro desde que es un Fanfiction y siendo yo quien lo escribe... pues más OoC todavia.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a**_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki y a quien haya comprado o compré los derechos, míos únicamente son los personajes origionales y la trama cliché, este escrito fue hecho sin afán de lucro y no ganó nada salvo los jitomatazos que se produzcan.**_

 _ **Y la más importante: este fic se iba a llamar "C**_ ** _ursilerías clichés, colores, buenos deseos y amabilidad" así que... ya se imaginarán._**

 ** _Advertidos están._**

* * *

 _ **MAGIA BLANCA**_

Cambió de canal por décima vez en menos de un minuto, intentando encontrar algo que no fuera un especial de navidad o alguna otra cursilería cliché llena de felicidad, colores, buenos deseos y amabilidad, él no se sentía así para nada, mejor sería decir que no se había sentido así en todo el mes, no desde que el Bakagami había decidido ir a Japón en un viaje de unos pocos días, yéndose el 16 y regresando el 24, justo a tiempo para la noche buena, navidad y el fin de año.

Y él no había ido por otra cosa que no fuera un simple berrinche, al principio, a mediados de agosto, cuando Taiga había propuesto el viaje se había negado porque no tenía deseos de viajar, cuando Taiga sugirió hacer ese viaje relámpago por su cuenta, habían empezado las discusiones, provocando que Taiga omitiera el tema para no generar una confrontación, entonces Daiki se había molestado por el silencio sobre el tema, finalmente, cuando Taiga había sacado el tema de nueva cuenta, Daiki estaba tan molesto ya, que lo había enviado a paseo, Taiga, tomándose literalmente las palabras del moreno, había cogido las maletas, a Koichi y se había ido a Tokio sin darle un segundo pensamiento al moreno que se había quedado en medio de un ataque volitivo.

Entonces, lo peor que podía ocurrir, había ocurrido. Una tormenta de nieve se había desatado en Tokio obligando a los vuelos a salir con retraso o a posponerse. Cuando Taiga le había informado por teléfono que no podrían salir del país hasta nuevo aviso, había colgado presa de una rabia repentina, luego se había arrepentido y había regresado la llamada diez minutos después, pero había sido demasiado tarde y suponía que ahora quien estaría furioso sería el pelirrojo, no lo culparía si lo estuviera. Así que ahí estaba él, rumiando sólo en aquella sala a medio iluminar por una sola lámpara de mesa y ese televisor lleno de optimismo mal recibido, debería haber sabido que contagiarse de todas esas necedades de un viejito que daba regalos y una cena pacifica, familiar y llena de amor no iba a funcionar, no, esa cena habría sido posible de haber estado él donde debía, en Japón, con Taiga y con Koichi, no haciendo un berrinche en casa.

Miró la cena que había mandado preparar en aras de reconciliarse con Taiga y que había llegado apenas veinte minutos antes, mirándola ahora sobre la mesa y sabiendo que estaría cenando sólo, sentía deseos de tirarla toda, pero la realidad era que tampoco se veía capaz de hacerlo, cambió de nueva cuenta de canal, molesto consigo mismo

Apagó finalmente la televisión, cansado de pretender que le prestaba un mínimo de atención. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a dormirse ya, no tenía caso estar revolcándose en la autocompasión y el arrepentimiento, avanzó a la habitación sólo para toparse con el árbol de navidad que Taiga le había propuesto montar por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban viviendo en Estados Unidos, había aceptado sólo por mantener feliz a Taiga y a Koichi, mirándolo, se sentía un más idiota.

Tomó su celular y marcó nuevamente el número de Taiga, la llamada no entró y Daiki tiró el teléfono sobre el sofá, decidido a no arrastrar más tiempo ese mal humor, encendió el resto de las luces, harto de no ver nada y miró el reloj, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, suponía que era tan buena hora para cenar que cualquier otra.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de pronto y una figurita que apenas rondaba el metro entró disparado por la puerta llamándolo a gritos, Daiki se inclinó por inercia pura para recibirlo entre sus brazos y levantarlo, mientras miraba a Taiga entrar por la puerta con una maleta.

– Papá – llamó su atención el niño entre sus brazos – había mucha nieve y… – comenzó a contar, mientras Daiki miraba incrédulo a Taiga.

– ¿Cómo…? – Lo miró sin entender aún – ¿No deberías estar en japón?

– Si quieres me regreso – sonrió Taiga mientras se sacaba la bufanda y el abrigo sin verdadera agresión en sus palabras – mi vuelo se retrasó un par de horas – recalcó – y si no me hubieras colgado, podría habértelo explicado – una mirada de reproche se clavó en él y Daiki supo que Taiga se lo haría pagar, más tarde.

– Papá – casi gritó Koichi, harto de ser ignorado por el moreno – Hazme caso.

– No grites, Koichi – le llamó la atención Taiga mientras entraba en la recamara a dejar la maleta.

– Claro que te estoy escuchando – mintió Daiki sin ninguna vergüenza, viendo a su hijo con una sonrisa – me hablabas de toda la nieve que viste en Japón.

– No me escuchas – acusó Koichi con mucha razón– hay nieve afuera de la casa.

Debía ser verdad, porque Koichi tenía el pelo mojado y la capucha del abrigo tenía algo de nieve a medio derretir, en su fiesta de autocompasión ni siquiera había notado que nevaba, puso a Koichi en el suelo y le quitó con cuidado la bufanda y el abrigo, Taiga salió con una toalla que le extendió para que le secara el cabello.

– Deberíamos bañarte – le dijo a su hijo – anda, antes que te enfermes.

– Mejor mañana – intentó negociar Koichi con su mejor voz de convencimiento.

– Mañana estarás enfermo – lo comenzó a desnudar ante el rostro de puchero del niño, que aún así no ofreció resistencia, cuando lo tuvo desnudo, Daiki lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó al baño – ordené la cena, está en la mesa – le grito a Taiga desde la entrada del baño – fíjate si aún está caliente – oyó la confirmación de Taiga y entró en el baño con Koichi.

– ¿Vamos a comer ese pollo grandote que vimos el otro día?

– Se llama pavo – corrigió mientras llenaba la bañera bajo la atenta mirada de Koichi.

– Un pollo grandote – se encogió de hombros, descartando la información recibida y dando por concluido el tema, antes que su padre pudiera corregirlo de nuevo, atacó otra vez el asunto que más le molestaba en ese momento – papá ¿y si mejor me baño mañana? Porque… - dudó tratando de pensar en una buena excusa - porque… ¿Qué tal si me enfermo por bañarme tan tarde? - argumentó poniendo su mejor cara de preocupación.

.

Taiga oyó la discusión mientras preparaba la mesa y sonrió, Koichi había estado muy desanimado en el aeropuerto de Haneda, aburrido y extrañando a Daiki, ahora estaba animado de nuevo. Los oyó salir del baño y entrar en una recamara, probablemente la de Koichi, salieron unos minutos después con un Koichi demasiado abrigado, Taiga negó con la cabeza y lo señaló.

– El pavo no va a ser el único asado – le advirtió a Daiki, que tras mirar a Koichi, le sacó el abrigo, para dejarlo con un sweater sobre una manga larga.

– ¿Quién más se va a asar? – Preguntó Koichi a medio quitarse el abrigo – Yo me iba a asar ¿Verdad, papi? Porque papá me puso muchos sweaters, pero ya no.

– No, ya no – le acarició la cabeza revolviéndole el pelo – ten – le dio un plato de ensalada – llévalo a la mesa – luego le dio una jarra con ponche a Dai – tú también, Dai, quien no trabaja, no come.

– Yo pedí la comida – refunfuño Daiki, aprovechando la cercanía para robarle un beso a Taiga – la próxima vez voy contigo.

– Más te vale – sonrió Taiga contra los labios de su compañero – o tendré que drogarte y meterte en mi maleta y tal vez a los de seguridad no les guste mucho la idea.

Daiki se rió y dejó el recipiente en la mesa, luego se sentó al tiempo que se sentaba Taiga y comenzaron a comer.

– Oye papá – llamó Koichi – ¿vamos a jugar ayer en la nieve?

– Mañana, Koichi – corrigió con paciencia Taiga – mañana vamos a jugar, si.

.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando Koichi se había dormido por fin, cualquiera pensaría que con las horas de espera en el aeropuerto, el viaje y la cena estaría un poco más cansado, pero habían batallado bastante para ponerlo a dormir, probablemente demasiado emocionado con los regalos del día siguiente para poder dormir.

Una vez lo dejaron dormido en su cama, fueron a su habitación y sacaron los regalos de Koichi para ponerlos debajo del árbol, ahí mismo deslizó el de Taiga, una cadena de oro blanco con una plaquita del mismo material, en un arranque de sensiblería poco propio de él, había hecho grabar al reverso la fecha en que se habían conocido.

\- Creo que están todos – sonrió Taiga, pensando en lo emocionado que estaría Koichi al día siguiente, probablemente no deberían haberle comprado tantos regalos, tendrían que moderarse más en adelante.

\- Si - Daiki deslizó los brazos por la cintura de Taiga apretándolo en un abrazo cerrado, miró la marca en el que él mismo hiciera en el cuello del pelirrojo casi quince años atrás y depositó un beso con suavidad sobre ella– estaba pensando…

\- No presumas – lo molestó Taiga – que no lo haces tan seguido como deberías.

\- Tai – se quejó el moreno – estoy tratando de ser serio aquí – el pelirrojo se tragó la bordería que pensaba decirle y asintió, intentando contener la sonrisa – estaba pensando que deberíamos comprar otra casa.

\- ¿Otra casa? – pregunto extrañado.

\- Una más grande – aclaró – con patio, Koichi quiere un perro y en una casa con dos recámaras es imposible tenerlo, además, necesito más espacio para mis trofeos – señaló las repisas con viejos torneos de la liga.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó Taiga, como Daiki esperaba que lo hiciera – que la mitad de esos son míos – Daiki soló sonrió.

\- Y podríamos intentar tener otro niño – terminó.

Taiga se separó un poco del moreno, lo suficiente como para encararlo, lo miró a los ojos por un muy largo minuto sin decir nada, mientras Daiki esperaba la respuesta de su pareja.

\- O una niña – matizó – sobre la casa, podríamos ver que hay en el mercado ¿o pensabas construir algo de la nada?

Daiki sonrió con plenitud

\- Podríamos mirar, pero si la construimos será más fácil tener todo lo que deseamos.

Taiga lo pensó un poco.

\- Podríamos probar – le dio un beso ligero - ¿No eras tú quien no quería tener niños al principio? – preguntó el pelirrojo por molestar.

\- Un hombre tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión – se encogió de hombros Daiki, en un gesto idéntico al que hacía Koichi a veces.

\- Mientras no cambies de opinión cobre esto – le robó otro beso Taiga.

\- Nunca – prometió Daiki, profundizando el beso y arrastrándolo con él a la habitación.

Después de todo, tal vez las cursilerías clichés llenas de felicidad, colores, buenos deseos y amabilidad no estaban tan mal de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _ **Y Sanseacabó.**_

 _ **"¿Pero está loca aún tiene algo que decir?" se preguntarán, pues si, que espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas! Pensándolo bien, quizá debí ambientar la historia en año nuevo, lol.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Miyeel K.**_


End file.
